A Rock Star Life
by StayInspired
Summary: Chester and Rory go through many struggles in order to walk down the aisle but will they pull it off? However, will the constant touring and travel get in the way of their happily ever after?
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: A few things need to be explained for this story to make sense. One the reason the other character is listed as any is simply due to the fact that the person she is paired with doesn't exist in Gilmore Girls. I wanted a different twist for the story line. Also this story is already written out. So it shall just be getting edited and then posted. There is a rather noticeable age difference do not worry nothing happens romantically until Rory becomes of age. Also yes the Elders (from Charmed) will be mentioned periodically during the story but never formally introduced. To start it all off there will be a time line to avoid any confusion. _

_**Timeline:**_

_Chester Bennington and Rory Gilmore Meet: September 10th__, 2004 _

_(Rory is 16 years old while Chester is 22)_

_They become a couple of her 18__th__ birthday: October 18__th__, 2006_

_Rory becomes the third and final lead singer to Linkin Park on: August 24__th__, 2007_

_Chester goes into rehab for drinking on: February 7__th__, 2008 _

_(he is there for three months) _

_He comes home on: May 15__th__, 2008_

_The band gets back to writing lyrics and practicing in the studio: July 5__th__, 2008 through November 25, 2008 _

_Chester, and Rory as well as the rest of the guys enjoy an extended vacation (at different locations): December 10__th__- January 10__th__, 2009_

_The group comes back and gets ready for a year long tour: January 15__th__- March 5__th__, 2009_

_The band goes on tour for the record Meteora: starting on: March 20__th__, 2009 and last through April 19__th__, 2010 _

_Chester Proposes to Rory on her 22__nd__ Birthday: October 18__th__, 2010 _

_(Chester is 28 at this time) _

_*Rory as well as the other band mates (which include: Chester Bennington, Mike Shinoda, Joe Hahn, Rob Bourdon, Brad Delson, Dave Farrell) and has ever since they first met each other back in '04. The group decided that the band needed another singer not only to add a different dynamic to the sound, but also due to the fact that Rory has an excellent singing voice. After about three dozen other auditions for a female singer they finally decided that she was perfect fit for it.* _

_The couple weds on: August 24__th__, 2011 _

_They spend a lovely time honeymooning at The Bahamas: August 25__th__, 2011 through September 10__th__, 2011_

_After they return home they buy a house and renovate it to their taste: September 15__th__, through January 30, 2012 (they are able to move in on the 2nd of February) _

_The story will begin after the couple arrives back home from their honeymoon_

_The story starts off when the couple is already married it more describes their lives while touring. Sorry for anyone who wanted a wedding scene. I have recently written to wedding scenes in the other stories and felt that this one needed to focus more on the touring and dealing with that kind of pressure on a newlywed couple. This is just explaining the major events that you all need to know before the story really starts! Enjoy!_


	2. Chester Returns

Chapter one: Chester Returns

*_About two months ago after coming back home from a grocery store run, Rory come back to an empty house. After looking in every room as well as the balcony and recording room they had in the house she sill couldn't find Chester. She then called Mike as well as Joe, for the three of them had been hanging out a lot while writing lyrics and recording over the past few weeks. They weren't with him either. When they told her that she truly started to panic.*_

"You are going to have to deal with the pain someday, Rory"- Mike

"Everyday going into the studio and hearing you sing part of the vocals to the songs and not having him there to sing the other half is a reminder that Chester isn't going to come back. How is that not dealing with it, Mike? I just wonder what I did wrong, what I did to deserve this? I did everything the elders wanted me to do. I waited for Chester to make the move. I worked my ass off in order to join the band. He went to rehab to get better not just for our relationship to survive but in order to help the band stay alive as well. What did I do wrong?"- Rory

"I don't know why the Elders decided to do this but, I do know you didn't do anything to deserve this kind of pain. None of us did in all honesty"-Mike

"It's just not fair you know. I've loved him since I was sixteen years old. You've known him and been best friends him for ten years. Why can't we just have him back at this point?"- Rory

(Mike and Rory hear a strange noise, the sound of a glass shattering and turn around to see what it was)

(about to cry) "I'm not dreaming am I?"-Rory

"No, of course not baby . It's really me"-Chester

(Rory runs over to him and they hug. When they are done sharing a moment of love Mike and Chester greet one another with their manly hug. After the three of them finish catching up, Rory and he go back to their bedroom)

(while changing into a pair of comfy pjs consisting of dark blue sweatpants and an Army hoodie) What happened up there with the Elders? Why were you gone for so long?"-Rory

"They told me that the greatest test for them to see if we really loved each other was to take me away from you and see how much of an impact I had on your life and vice versa. So after they saw how much we needed each other they me back. The Elders were pleasantly surprised to see how much we truly loved and needed one another"-Chester

(they hug) "Well, I truly hope they never feel the need to do that again. I was so worried that you were hurt and couldn't be healed"-Rory

"No, I'm fine honey."-Chester

(the next day in the hotel room they wake up in each other's arms to the sound of a knock on their door)

"Who is it?"-Chester

"It's Mike. The rest of the guys and I are thinking of going to an amusement park then to the outlet malls. Would you like to come with us?"-Mike

"Yeah, that would be great, dude. Just give us about an hour to get a shower, and get dressed okay?"-Rory

"Sounds good. See you around 10:30 then"-Mike

"So, would you like to take a shower with me baby doll?"-Chester

"O, naughty don't you think?"-Rory

(laughs) "Not all that naughty considering we are married! What do you say?"-Chester

(looks at him lovingly) "I would love nothing more than to do that, but let me find an outfit first. Then I'll join you"-Rory

"Alright. I'll see you in there then."-Chester

(he goes to the bathroom, and Rory heads to their closet. She grabs a pair light blue jeans, a yellow tube top and white jacket. After she has everything picked out, as well as hair products and accessories she heads to the bathroom to join her husband of two years. They are now down with their shower and Rory sees that Chester is deep in thought.)

"Penny for your thoughts"-Rory

"I was just thinking about how long we've know each other . Do you have any idea?'-Chester

(without missing a beat) "Nine years now. My how time flies when you are having fun"-Rory

" I know it sure does. Between all the touring, and remodeling of the house all I feel like doing is hanging out with you and the guys. I mean after not seeing you for the past two months I feel like we should do that."-Chester

"That's fine with me, Chaz"-Rory

(remember a question she had been wanting to ask for a while now) "Um, baby we just got done with the IL tours and I just wanted to make sure you don't have any more dates set up for here, or any video shots to do, do you?"-Rory

"Well, we have a video shoot later on this week but it will only take a couple of days and we are taking about a year off from touring so we will be free for quite some time."-Chester

(sounding a little frustrated) "You never told me that you had a video shot to do while we were here. What is the date for it?"-Rory

"October 31st"-Chester

"Well that's good at least we will have a little bit of time for ourselves and the rest of the guys before we have to get back to work"- Rory

"Of course we do. So are you ready to go honey?"-Chester

"Sure, let's go"-Rory

(they go outside of the lobby to wait for the rest of the group to join them)

"I get the feeling that you are mad at me, Rory"-Chester

"Yes, I am, Chester"-Rory

"Why?"-Rory

"Because, we've toured twice now for a full year both times in our relationship, done countless video shots, other promotions for the albums, auditions, movies, soundtracks etc over the past nine years of being together and no offense I am getting tired of it"-Rory

"Well, I'm sorry, Rory, but this is my job and I thought that you were okay with that."-Chester

"I'm not anymore, Chester. I give in, I give up. Your job can have you without anymore distractions like your wife. I'm leaving."-Rory

(Chester just stands there with a look of pure shock on his face. He starts to walk towards her to see if he can change his wife's mind)


	3. Going Home

Chapter Two: Going Home

Date: November 1st, 2013

Info: They still the video shot, on the 31st, but head to the amusement park the next day after it's wrapped up, and then head home on the 2nd of November.

"Rory, please don't leave like this"-Chester

(she turns around and looks at him with a slight smirk, upon seeing it he just laughs and hugs her)

"I was just kidding baby. I wouldn't leave you, ever. Especially after everything the Elders just put us through. I'm not doing to prove them right."-Rory

"Thank the lord. I was freaking out"-Chester

(they see Mike as well as the rest of the guys, and they get in the limo to go to the mall as well as the amusement park to have a great time. After all the fun ended for the day, Chester, Mike and Rory have a talk about what they are going to do when they get back home)

"We could just hang out, have a few parties, and just have a little time with the rest of the guys"-Mike

"I think that's the best plan we can have at the moment. Where would you like to have the first hang out day at?"-Rory

"I'm not sure. How about your's if that's okay with you Chester?'-Mike

"It's fine. Let me make sure it's okay with Rory, first though"-Chester

(while they had been talking she had gotten a phone call and then decided to go on a walk)

"Where do you think she went, Mike?"-Chester

"Honestly I thought that she was still in here"-Mike

"Well, she's not. Should I go look for her or not, who know she might want to be alone"-Chester

"What makes you think that?"-Mike

"She's been kind of distant lately ever since I got back. I know that she is just readjusting to me being home. But I can't help but be hurt by it ya know?"-Chester

"I do know what you mean. Why don't I go look for her then?"-Mike

"Okay, please bring her back to the room so when you do find her so we can finish packing and head home?"-Chester

"I will don't worry"-Mike

(Mike leaves the room to let Chester finish packing. He looks around the lobby, the steam room, swimming pool area, and finally at the fountains that are about twenty minutes away from the hotel. When he sees her, he takes a seat down next to her)

"What's wrong, Rory?"-Mike

"I just needed to clear my head"-Rory

"That's not the only reason you went on a walk and failed to inform your husband."-Mike

"I was just thinking that it's been a lot harder adjusting to Chester being back these past few weeks. Which I don't really understand. I mean he was gone for three months for rehab, came back and it was like no time at all had passed. He's gone for two months and it's like he's been gone for six. What made it so different?'-Rory

"You both knew why he left the first time, and you had control over it. The situation that the Elders put you in you had no control over. That's why it's so hard to adapt this time around. But you will, just give it time okay?"-Mike

"I'll try. Thanks for listening though, it means a lot."-Rory

"Anytime"-Mike

(Picks her up and gives her a reassuring hug. They head back to the hotel to help Chester finish packing. Mike and Rory help him finish, and they head to the limo. The rest of the band joins them in the car, and just enjoys a convo on the way to the airport)

"So, Chester how are you doing being back?"-Joe

"Pretty good so far. It's weird at times though, but I love it more than anything else."-Chester

(looks a little confused) "You mean seeing your wife everyday again, is what you love right? And seeing us of course?"- Rob

"Of course, smart ass"-Chester

(they all laugh. After a while they just fall asleep on the way home back to L.A., Everyone arrived home safely. About two months into their vacation Joe, Brad and Rob go to Rory to talk to her about an idea they've had)

_**Date: January 14**__**th**__**, 2014**_

"I was just thinking since we sort of miss Algonquin so much if it was okay with the rest of the guys and you if we just did a few concerts, then come back home?"-Brad

"I don't know how you do it, Nikki. It's just not easy to walk away from a place where so many people that you care about and care about you are at."-Joe

"It's not easy, Joe but it has to be done at some point. However, I do think that doing a few extra shows isn't a bad idea. I do have one question though?"-Rory

"What's that?"-Rob

"What all do you want to happen at these events?"-Rory

"Well I thought that we could do a mix of songs from Hybrid Theory, Reanimation, and Minutes to Midnight. Then half way through the show we could surprise the audience by bringing you out and you could finish the show with us. How does that sound?"- Rob

"That sounds perfect. I'll have to check with Chester to make sure he is up to doing this. Considering we just got done with a tour just a few months ago, he might be too exhausted to do it. I'll call you when he and I have discussed this."-Rory

"Okay, we'll see you later on"-Joe

(the three guys leave, and Rory goes back inside the house to talk to her husband. She finds him in the living room)

"Hey, baby. Can I run an idea past you?"-Rory

(quickly gives her a kiss and hug) "Of course you can. What's up?"-Chester

"A few of the guys came to talk to me about an idea that they've had. They really miss Algonquin so they are thinking we could go back do a few concerts for them. They also want to surprise the crowd by having me join you half way through the show and sing some of the songs. Would that be okay with you?"-Rory

"Sure, we can do a little planning for it and then go out there in about a month."-Chester

"Great"-Rory

"Would you like to join me in the pool then go to the steam room for some relaxation time?"-Chester

"I would love nothing more! However, there is one final thing I need to tell you. You know how we usually jump around and really get into our concerts on stage. I won't be able to do that this time around"-Rory

"Why not?"-Chester

"Because it might hurt me."-Rory

"You've never minded that before. Why now?"-Chester

"It might hurt the baby"-Rory

_Author's Note: It may seem sudden to have her pregnant considering it's only chapter three. However, please remember that they have been together as a couple for seven years married for two making the grand total of being together without kids for a lovely nine years. There will an interesting twist later on that wasn't in the original story but I feel it will work nicely into things! Hope you are enjoying! _


	4. Baby News

_**Chapter Three: Baby News **_

_**Date: Evening of January 14th**_

"**Really, honey your pregnant?"-Chester **

**(smiling really big) "Yes, I am"-Rory **

"**When did you find out?"-Chester **

"**About ten days ago. I've just been waiting for the right moment to tell you. And now seemed like an excellent time"-Rory **

"**Well, I'm beyond shocked to say the least. We should tell everyone else."-Chester **

"**I think that we should wait a few weeks. We have enough things to plan and worry about at the moment"-Rory **

"**You are right baby doll. I might need to tell Mike since he is part of the singing crew as well. It would be more of surprise to wait to tell them anyway"-Chester **

"**Fair enough"-Rory **

"**I'm going to go for a walk would you like to come with me?"-Chester**

"**I would love to baby, let me go get changed, be back in about five minutes"-Rory **

**(she goes upstairs to get changed into a pair of grey sweatpants and an orange/white stripped t-shirt. They are now taking a walk around the town) **

"**I know you don't really care about what I wear, however when I start to show do you think I should wear tight clothes,. I don't mean that are too small but that show the baby or just wear casual comfy clothes?"-Rory **

"**I think a mixture of the two would be fine with me. Would you like any help shopping? I would love to help you."-Chester**

"**Sure that would be great"-Rory **

"**I'm still a little shocked that we are going to have a baby. You know I never would have thought about it either. But at the same time, I am rather happy that it is happening"-Chester**

"**So am I baby. However, when do you think would be a good time to go back to Algonquin for the concerts?"-Rory **

"**Wow, you just never stop do you? How about July 15th****- August 1****st****. You will be about four months pregnant by then. I think it would be better for us to go sooner rather than later."-Chester **

"**Sounds good to me honey. So it's only the middle of April do you think I should tell Mike around June about the restrictions?"-Rory **

"**I think in June would be better."-Chester **

**(they have now made it back to their house and see Mike along with Rob as well as Joe on the doorstep) **

"**Or we can just tell him now"-Rory **

"**I think we should talk about getting the concert dates set up and what we are going to do onstage."-Joe**

**(laughs) "Well we have the dates set but I think we can wait a few more weeks or at least a month before we figure out details for what to do on stage."-Chester**

"**What are the dates then?"-Rob **

"**July 15****th**** through August 1****st****. It will give everyone a chance to see the band and then on the final night I figured we could do a concert for Mitchum, Shira, as well as Rory's parents."-Chester **

"**Sounds good. Well we are going to head back to the studio then and get what we can taken care of. We shall see you later."-Joe**

"**Okay. See you later"-Rob **

**(the two of them leave, but Mike stays behind to tie up a few loose ends that the other guys failed to talk about) **

"**Why didn't you leave with them?"-Rory **

"**Because, I figured you wouldn't feel as much pressure if the three of us just talk about what we do on stage"-Mike **

"**You have much logic"-Rory **

"**Mike, there is something that we need to talk about though"-Chester **

**(the three of them sit down, with Chester rubbing his wife's sore back) **

"**I found out on the 14****th of this month that I'm pregnant. So, I won't be able to jump around and do the usual routine during the concerts. Is that okay with you?"-Rory **

"**Wow, you're going to have a baby that's great news for the both of you. Congrats man. I'm really happy for this to be happening is beyond wonderful!. Do you plan on telling the rest of the guys?"-Mike **

"**Thanks, and of course we do just not right now."-Chester**

"**Okay, makes sense I guess they have enough on their own plates to worry about right now anyway. I'll see you guys later on. Congrats again though"-Mike **

**(says in unison before he leaves) "Thanks"-Chester & Rory **

"**Well, now that we've got that out of the way, what would you like to do now baby doll?"-Chester **

"**I'm feeling a little naughty at the moment and I think we should take a shower together."-Rory **

**(looks at her lovingly) "Sounds great to me baby"-Chester **


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I plan on adding to this story at some point in the near future meaning the new few days/ weeks. It is going to undergo a few changes later on in the story. But don't worry it will have a happy ending at some point. It is going to incorporate the season of fall a lot partly due to that being my favorite season in real life but also for some reason it just seems to fit where I want the plot of this to go.

Sorry ahead of time for all of the changes but once inspiration strikes I tend to just go with it. Hope you enjoy the changes as well as the story!


	6. Rock Star Ending

Author's Note:

I planed on editing this story but realized that it doesn't really need the editing and honestly I don't really like how it is going at this point but I will write a final chapter because I find nothing more annoying then a story that gets started and never gets finished. Sorry for the delay in updates and lack of inspiration to finish. Hope you enjoyed it though.

***Nine months later* **

**Chester And Rory Bennington welcomed a healthy baby girl named Alisha Nicole Bennington weighing in at six pounds five ounces. The couple went through a rough patch when young Alisha was diagnosed with type two diabetes but they made it through with the help of Luke and Lorelai. Chester and Rory tried for one more child when Alisha was three years old but discovered that Rory wasn't able to have another child due to scar tissues from earlier and they didn't wish to adopt or do in vetro. **

**The band continued to tour and when Rory couldn't go with them she continued to work on renovating the house, and working at her home salon and spa. Alisha grew up to be a fashion designer for Dolce and Gabbna and lived close to her parents in Algonquin when they weren't on tour and she wasn't doing shows in California. **

**Each band member (Mike, Joe, Phoenix, Brad etc) remained close through out the rest of the bands history and decided to live close to each other as well. **

**There may have been an age gap, there were many fights many days that the two of them thought they wouldn't make to down the aisle. Many nights that they stayed up to help Alisha through a sugar crash or other health scares. Injury after injury when it came to going into the crowd as well as other small things that happened during touring. But through it all Chester and Rory wouldn't change a thing about their relationship because they still had the basic thing that brought them together in the first place: Love and with that anything is possible. **


End file.
